


Una palabra más...

by NaryaButterfly



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Akame - Freeform, Angst, KamePi - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Tormented Relationship, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaryaButterfly/pseuds/NaryaButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>El primer amor que no puede ser olvidado… </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Un nuevo amor que ha llegado a tu vida...</i>
  <br/>
  <i>El amigo al que más aprecias en el mundo…</i>
  <br/>
  <i>La persona a la que amas con todas tus fuerzas...</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Todo gira en torno a las decisiones, las cuales terminarán por cambiar tu vida y la de aquellos que te rodean.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una palabra más...

**Author's Note:**

> *No, aunque much@s piensen lo contrario, nadie en la Johnny's me pertenece :'(  
> *Publicado originalmente en [ Johnnylandia!~](https://johnnylandia.wordpress.com)  
>  _*La notita musical indica la canción que inspiró el Fic. Así que si escuchan la canción después de leerlo, el sentimiento será un poco diferente, ne?_

  
Ai nante by NEWS  
22/10/09

 

_“Perdóname…”_

Me pregunto cuántas veces te escuché decir esa maldita palabra…

Si simplemente no podías amarme como yo te amaba… si todavía amabas a Pi… entonces y sólo entonces, debiste usar esa palabra… para ser sincero contigo y ser sincero conmigo y decirme la verdad que estaba dentro de tu corazón… y no para regresar a mi lado una y otra vez después de engañarme en sus brazos, pidiéndome otra oportunidad con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Pero el único culpable de todo esto era yo… por haber sido tu estúpido durante tantos años… por haberme enamorado de ti… por no ser capaz de verte sólo como un amigo… por haberme hecho amigo de Pi sólo para estar cerca de ti… por haber aceptado ser su sombra… por haberme dejado utilizar como un simple juguete.  
Sí, de todo yo era el culpable… sólo por amarte.

 

Recuerdo la primera vez que me tomaste entre tus brazos…

Estábamos en el vestidor después de un largo día de ensayos antes del Kaizokuban. Yo no me sentía muy bien, como no me salían algunos pasos de la coreografía me había quedado practicando durante el almuerzo; ya era de noche y yo sólo había desayunado fruta con yogurt y cereales. Me sentía mareado y exhausto. A pesar de que no te lo había dicho, tú lo habías notado, porque permaneciste a mi lado todo el rato. Cuando todos se fueron y nos quedamos a solas, te acercaste a mí preocupado y me preguntaste si me sentía muy mal poniendo suavemente tu mano sobre mi hombro, cuando me giré para responderte con una inocente mentira, sentí como las fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo y de no ser por ti hubiera terminado en el piso. Me sujetaste con fuerza contra tu pecho desnudo, tu corazón latía desquiciadamente, la preocupación era evidente en tus ojos. Los minutos transcurrieron y aunque ya me sentía mejor, no te lo dije para quedarme entre tus brazos un momento más.

Ese fue el primero de muchos abrazos. Era obvio que ambos nos sentíamos atraídos el uno por el otro. La conexión entre nosotros más que mágica fue diabólica desde el primer día que comenzamos a trabajar juntos en la agencia y a pesar de eso, ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso adelante… ¿Miedo? ¿Estupidez? ¿Ego? Nunca lo supimos. Lo único que supimos en el instante, fue que después de aquél abrazo jamás seríamos capaces de vivir el uno sin el otro.

A partir de esa noche el destino comenzó a mover sus hilos tejiendo nuestra historia. Íbamos y volvíamos juntos, el día libre también lo pasábamos juntos, las largas horas dentro de la agencia ahora se me pasaban rápida y felizmente… Y comprendí lo que mi madre siempre decía cuando hablaba de mi padre: el amor hace que todo sea posible. Hasta que me enamoré de ti entendí el verdadero significado de esas palabras. Lo que sentía por ti me hacía volar, soñar despierto, ver el futuro, me hacía sentir estar fuera de mi para poder estar contigo, distorsionaba el tiempo y la realidad, me daba fuerza, consuelo, alegrías, enojos… tu amor era todo lo que creí que no podía ser posible en este mundo. Existía y era todo mío.

 

Mi vida no podía ser más perfecta… Estaba profundamente enamorado. Las cosas con mi familia eran mejor que nunca. Nuestra popularidad como grupo aumentaba rápidamente. Tenía grandes amigos dentro y fuera de la agencia. Sentía mi vida completa y era increíblemente feliz.

Recuerdo la primera vez que me dijiste _“perdóname…”_

Habíamos quedado de ir juntos al acuario pero nunca apareciste. Te llamé mil veces pero nunca respondiste. Incluso fui a buscarte a tu casa pero tu madre me dijo que hacía horas que habías salido. Estaba realmente preocupado. Le llamé a Pi para que me ayudara a buscarte pero nunca contestó. En su casa me dijeron que no lo habían visto desde la mañana. Y de repente sentí como se destrozaba mi corazón cuando su mamá me dijo que tú habías pasado a buscarlo temprano.

Volví a casa y poco antes de llegar me encontré con Yuu, que se dirigía también para allá. Aunque traté de evitarlo, terminé llorando frente a él escondido entre mis almohadas hasta quedarme dormido. Aún ahora creo que él fue quien te golpeó en la cara. Nunca te creí aquello de que te habías pegado en el baño; además ustedes debieron encontrarse cerca de mi casa cuando él se fue y tú venias. Sí, estaba seguro de que él te había gritado y te golpeó porque estaba furioso, nunca me había visto llorar de esa manera. Yuu era mi mejor amigo y creo que nunca pudo perdonarte por todas las lágrimas que me hiciste derramar. Cuando desperté estabas sentado en el piso junto a mi cama. Llorabas. Te pregunté si estabas bien y te lanzaste sobre mi pidiéndome perdón por lo que habías hecho diciendo que me amabas y que lo de Pi había sido un error… Y yo, estúpido como era, te creí… 

Recuerdo el aspecto angelical que le daba a tu rostro dormido la luz del sol que se colaba a través de mi ventana. La calidez de tu pequeño y delgado cuerpo acurrucado contra mi pecho. La tranquilidad con la que respirabas. Te miré durante casi una hora aquella mañana y fui consciente de que nunca estaríamos más cerca el uno del otro de lo que estuvimos ese día… esa noche. Abriste los ojos lentamente. Acariciaste suavemente mi mejilla mientras me dedicabas una hermosa sonrisa y te besé… Eras mío y no iba a permitir que Pi te apartara de mi lado. Sin importar qué tan preciado fuera él para mí. Tú eras lo más importante en mi vida.

 

Esa noche no volvimos juntos. Dijiste que debías volver a casa porque tu madre necesitaba tu ayuda; me ofrecí a ir contigo pero te negaste. Querías que descansara, que me hacia falta dormir dijiste dulcemente y luego me besaste y te vi desaparecer entre la gente. No quería volver a casa. Todo parecería frío y vacío sin ti, así que caminé solo buscando algún lugar donde cenar. De pronto oí que me llamaba una voz bastante familiar. En la acera de enfrente vi a Nakamaru y a Ueda entre la multitud que esperaba la luz roja para cruzar. Como me notaron triste me invitaron a cenar con ellos. Ueda quería ir al Festival de verano. La idea me pareció perfecta. Intentaría distraerme entre la música y las luces. Me divertiría un rato con mis amigos y no tendría que cenar solo, así que acepté con gusto su invitación. La única verdad en todo eso era que no quería estar sin ti.

La gente iba y venía entre risas y platicas amenas. Ueda parecía un niño pequeño mirando todo con fascinación. Nakamaru iba a su lado señalando cosas. Ambos se reían, me dio gusto ver que se divertían. Yo tenía una sensación extraña y desagradable oprimiendo mi pecho mientras me preguntaba una y otra vez si estabas bien. A pesar de su misteriosa forma de ser, ese día vi una parte de Ueda que no solía mostrar con facilidad a los demás; supongo que fue en ese momento cuando se volvió uno de mis mejores amigos y mi confidente. Yo nunca me percaté de que me observaba constantemente. Luego de cenar Nakamaru se despidió y nos quedamos a solas. De pronto él rompió el silencio preguntándome qué tenía y agregando un _“y ni siquiera te atrevas a decirme que no tienes nada porque sé que es mentira…”_ ; me tomó por sorpresa así que levanté bruscamente la cabeza para mirarlo y reprocharle su comentario por muy cierto que fuera… pero él no me veía, con las manos en los bolsillos contemplaba la luna sumido en sus propios pensamientos. El gorro de su sudadera me impedía ver completamente su rostro pero alancé a ver sincera preocupación en sus ojos. Él me conocía. Todo este tiempo él me había observado y había aprendido a entenderme… eso me pareció increíble y aunque no supe muy bien por qué, terminé abriéndole mi corazón hablándole sobre mis sentimientos por ti. Sus palabras me brindaron esperanza y fuerza. Él tenía razón: debía luchar por lo que quería… y yo sólo te quería a ti. Caminábamos nuevamente entre las personas cuando te vi. Estabas a no más de cinco metros delante de mí; sentí como se aceleraba mi corazón. _“Ve con él”_ me decía Ueda apoyando suavemente sus manos sobre mis hombros para empujarme. Entonces lo vi y entendí porque sonreías de esa manera… estabas con él. Me quedé inmóvil por la impresión. Me habías mentido… para verte con él.

Las lágrimas rodaban a través de mis mejillas. Tu mirada cruzó fugazmente con la mía. Sorprendido volviste de nuevo la cabeza hacia donde me encontraba como si fuera una alucinación tuya. Tu gran sonrisa se desvaneció instantáneamente. Te quedaste ahí viéndome. Pi te llamó, me miraste, lo miraste y seguiste caminando hacia donde él estaba esperándote. Me di la vuelta y eché a correr tropezando directamente con Ueda… él lo había visto todo y por la expresión de su rostro me di cuenta de que estaba tan sorprendido como yo por tu actitud. Me abrazó y me sacó de aquel lugar. Caminamos largo rato sin rumbo y sin decir nada. Cuando procesé lo que había pasado rompí en llanto. Ueda se sentía frustrado y pateaba los botes de basura que estaba en la calle al tiempo que gritaba _“¡es un estúpido!”_ con todas sus fuerzas… Luego se acercó a mí y apoyó mi cabeza contra su hombro y me abrazó. Aquella sensación me recordó aquel primer abrazo contigo… No pude dejar de llorar por horas, y él se quedó conmigo siendo la piedra que me sostenía evitando que cayera al abismo al que me habías lanzado. Quiso llevarme a mi casa pero me rehusé. Me preocupaba que le pasara algo cuando volviera a su casa, aún así me obligó a volver a la mía en taxi, también él estaba preocupado por mí.

Cuando llegué estabas sentado en la entrada. Habías estado llorando y era evidente que morías de frío. Al verme te levantaste lo más rápido que pudiste y corriste a abrazarme diciendo una y otra vez _“perdóname…”_. Ambos llorábamos… tú de arrepentimiento y yo de dolor. Aunque no se lo dijo a nadie, Ueda comenzó a tratarte diferente y no lo culpaba, ni siquiera yo te había perdonado del todo aunque te habías quedados conmigo toda la noche.

 

Los meses pasaban y las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad. La gira del Kaizokuban estaba por terminar. Luego de eso todo mejoró notablemente. Por fin se anunció nuestro debut. Todos estábamos super emocionados, pero la felicidad no duró mucho. Poco después de nuestra gira de debut se anunció la suspensión de actividades de NewS. Aunque todos seguirían teniendo trabajo en solitario, ahora tendrían más tiempo libre. Eso era bueno para ellos pero malo para mí…yo estaría fuera del país por unos meses. Takki me lo había dicho, el jefe no estaba de acuerdo con que el Akame fuera verdad detrás de las cámaras porque podría afectar al grupo… y en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, pero aún así no lo aceptaba.

Recuerdo que estando allá no hacia otra cosa que pensar en ti. Al principio nos llamábamos todos los días, después comenzó a serme difícil el comunicarme contigo; luego de cuatro meses ya no contestabas ni mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. Estaba tan preocupado que estuve a punto de regresar de no ser porque Ueda, que me llamaba a menudo para saber cómo estaba, fue quien me dijo que estabas bien. El tono de su voz confirmó mis sospechas: todo este tiempo habías estado con él.  
Una noche sonó mi celular mientras me bañaba. Suponiendo que sería mi madre o tal vez Ueda, no me apresuré en salir, sabía que volverían a llamar, pero al escuchar la insistencia, salí del baño lo más rápido que pude y atendí el teléfono sin ver siquiera quién llamaba. La voz de la mujer me pareció familiar diciendo _“ahora lo comunico…”_. Johnny-san era quien llamaba. Mi fecha de regreso se había adelantado. Debía volver a Japón por la mañana, ya todo estaba preparado. Algo me ocultaba, lo sabía, todo eso me resultaba muy raro. Llamé a Ueda, por primera vez tardó en contestar, así que me preocupé más. Ni siquiera lo dejé hablar, en cuanto respondió la llamada le pregunté qué había pasado. No quería decírmelo por teléfono pero lo obligué.

Lloré largo rato sujetando el celular con fuerza contra mi oreja. No era lo mismo pero al menos escuchar su respiración me hacía sentir que no estaba solo. No pude dormir. Después de las tres de la mañana ya ni siquiera tenía lágrimas que llorar. Mi equipaje estaba listo. Me quedé acurrucado en la cama abrazando una almohada. A primera hora de la mañana estaba en el avión pensando repetidamente _“no mueras Kame… no mueras…”_

Aunque no se lo pedí, sabía que Ueda iba a estar esperándome en el aeropuerto. Me recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo que bastante falta me hacía. Cargó mi maleta y fuimos directo a verte al hospital. Dormías pero era obvio que no descansabas por la expresión de tu rostro. Yamapi había estado contigo todo el tiempo. Lo supe por sus ojeras. Se veía agotado. Había llorado por eso llevaba puestas las gafas de sol, odiaba como se veía su cara cuando lloraba. Una enfermera entró y me pidió que saliera para cambiarte el suero y hacer la revisión de rutina. Me acerqué a Pi para preguntarle qué rayos te había pasado.

Cuando me fui quedaste devastado. Johnny-san te prohibió que fueras detrás de mí como querías. Entiendo que sufrieras y que no quisieras aceptarlo pero no tenías porque someterte a tanta tortura. No podía entender por qué preferiste escapar del dolor con ayuda del alcohol. Pi volvió a romper en llanto después de decirme que no fue capaz de detenerte y que habías terminado por alejarte de él porque te dijo que estabas equivocado. Ueda intervino en la conversación mientras me sentaba junto a Pi y lo abrazaba, estaba realmente destrozado por tu estado y no era para menos, yo también lo estaba. Fue Uepi quien me contó que tu vida de excesos te estaba alejando de todos tus amigos y que terminó por acercarte a pésimas compañías con quienes te embriagabas y recorrías las calles todas las noches hasta el amanecer, por culpa de tus malas decisiones habías terminado aquella noche en el auto de un ebrio desconocido que se salió de la carretera cuando te llevaba a su departamento. Tenían razón, era un verdadero milagro que tú hubieras salido vivo, pero tu estado era muy malo y no sabíamos si ibas a sobrevivir.

Me sentía culpable… Si hubiera estado contigo esto no te habría pasado.  
Me sentía molesto… ¿cómo pudiste ser tan idiota y actuar así?.  
Me sentía impotente… ¿acaso lo único que podía hacer por ti era quedarme a tu lado y esperar?  
Lloré amargamente sin consuelo.

Recuerdo el intenso dolor cuando después de un par de días en que sufriste tantas complicaciones, por fin el doctor nos dijo lo que tanto temíamos oír: ibas a morir. Tu corazón y tus pulmones estaban muy dañados y esperar por un donante tomaría meses y a ti sólo te quedaban algunos días de vida. Pi casi se desmayó de la impresión. Ueda lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Yo me derrumbé hasta el suelo bañado en lágrimas. Eso no podía ser verdad. Ninguno lo podía creer. Tus padres se aferraban el uno al otro llorando. Pasé toda la noche sujetando tu mano, diciéndote cuánto te amaba, prometiéndote que a pesar de lo que pasara yo siempre iba a estar contigo.

 

Esa mañana cuando Ueda y Pi volvieron al hospital, yo fui a mi casa. Necesitaba estar solo. Te besé dulcemente, tal vez fuera la última oportunidad que tendría para hacerlo. Abracé a Pi y te dejé a su cuidado. Cerré la puerta al salir. Ueda estaba fuera, insistía en quererme llevar a mi casa pero me negué rotundamente. Lo abracé diciéndole que sin duda lo vería más tarde. Cuidadosamente metí una nota en su bolsillo y me despedí de él saliendo del hospital.

_“Lo amo… no lo dejaré morir… aunque me cueste la vida…”_

Aquellas apalabras que le escribí hacían eco en mi cabeza mientras abría la puerta y veía el lugar donde habíamos compartido tantas cosas juntos.

Lo último que recuerdo es que entré al baño y puse el seguro. Destapé todos los frascos de pastillas que encontré y me las tomé. Fue lento y doloroso… pero si mi amor te había puesto así, mi amor te salvaría la vida. Escuché a Uepi entrar llamándome. Uno de los frascos se cayó al suelo rompiéndose cerca de donde yo estaba tirado. Trató de abrir la puerta pero obviamente no pudo, así que la abrió a patadas. Justo como lo había planeado, para que me diera el tiempo suficiente para que yo actuara. Corrió hasta mi y me tomó entre sus brazos… se sentía tan cálido… tal vez era sólo que yo estaba muy frío. Trataba de mantenerme consciente. _“¿Jin, qué te hiciste?”_ me decía llorando al ver los frascos vacíos. Escuché la sirena de la ambulancia… sabía que él lo haría a tiempo para que todo resultara bien. Lo último que escuché fue un suave y dulce _“¡quédate conmigo Jin!… vas a estar bien…”_ cuando llegamos al hospital. Le regalé mi última sonrisa como agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por mí. 

Todo se volvió un obscuro silencio.

 

_**Kazu…** _

_**¿Aún me recuerdas?…** _  
_**Yo nunca te he olvidado…** _  
_**¿Puedes sentir mi amor latiendo con fuerza dentro de tu pecho?…** _  
_**Te prometí que te iba a amar sin importar qué pasara y que iba a estar a tu lado por siempre, ¿lo recuerdas?…** _  
_**No hay por qué llorar… a pesar de todo he cumplido mi promesa…** _  
_**Sólo quiero que vuelvas a sonreír…** _  
_**Ahora soy yo quien quiere decirte una palabra más…** _

_**Perdóname…** _


End file.
